TVP 1
TVP1 '(''TVP Jedynka, Telewizja Polska Program 1) is Polish first public television network owned by Telewizja Polska. History '''TVP1 was launched on January 23, 1953. On Summer 2010, TVP1 switched to the 16:9 picture format. On May 31, 2012, TVP1 was launched in HD simulcast. Programming Current programming News show * Wiadomości * Sport * Pogoda * Teleexpress Talk show/Reporters * Sprawa dla reportera * Kwadrans polityczny * Warto rozmawiać * Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas * Alarm! * Magazyn Kryminalny 997 Foreign series * Muhteşem Yüzyıl: Kösem * A.D. The Bible Continues * Homeland * The Walking Dead * Downton Abbey * La dama velata * Transporter: The Series * The Pillars of the Earth * Chicago Fire * Revenge * The Tudors * FlashForward * Body of Proof * Lost * Dirty Sexy Money * Legend of the Seeker * Brothers & Sisters * Psych * Glee * Rome * Moonlight * Six Degrees * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Hannah Montana * Dragon Hunters Entertainment * Jaka to melodia? * Rolnik szuka żony * Wielki Test * The Wall. Wygraj marzenia * Rodzina wie lepiej * Hit, Hit, Hurra * Firmowe ewolucje * National Festival of Polish Song in Opole * Eurovision Song Contest * Junior Eurovision Song Contest Sports * UEFA Champions League * 2018 Winter Olympics * 2020 Summer Olympics * 2018 FIFA World Cup * 2022 FIFA World Cup * UEFA Euro 2020 * UEFA Nations League * the Polish national football team's friendlies * LOTTO Ekstraklasa * DFB-Pokal * FIS Ski Jumping World Cup * Tour de Pologne * IAAF World Championships in Athletics * European Athletics Championships Formerly programming Polish TV series * Plebania * Dom nad rozlewiskiem * Miłość nad rozlewiskiem * Życie nad rozlewiskiem * Nad rozlewiskiem * Cisza nad rozlewiskiem * Londyńczycy * Ratownicy * Tak czy nie * Tygrysy Europy * Chichot losu * 1920. Wojna i miłość * Determinator * Siła wyższa * Galeria * Dekalog Foreign series * JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze * Kojak * Jake and the Fatman * Ranč u Zelené sedmy * Nash Bridges * Baywatch * Fireman Sam * Frasier * Everybody Loves Raymond * The Lost Room * The District * Lipstick Jungle * Crusoe * The 4400 * Doctor Who * Heroes * Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles * Royal Pains * Knight Rider'' ' * '''Harper's Island * Anna German * Muhteşem Yüzyıl * The Bold and the Beautiful * Wizards of Waverly Place * Backyardigans Entertainment * Miliard w rozumie * Randka w ciemno * Śmiechu warte * Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Broadcast hours Logos Telewizja Polska Program 1 (1975-1976).png|Third logo (circa 1975-1976) TP1 (1985).png|Fifth logo (circa 1985) TP1 (1985-1990).png|Sixth logo (December 23, 1985 - circa 1990) TP1 (1990-1992).png|Seventh logo (circa 1990 - February 27, 1992) TVP1 (1992-2003).png|Eighth logo (February 27, 1992 - March 7, 2003) TVP1 (2003-.n.v.).png|Current logo (March 7, 2003 - present) TVP 1 HD (2012-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (May 31, 2012 - present) Category:Telewizja Polska Category:Primary television channels Category:Launched in 1953 Category:Television channels in Poland Category:Poland Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia